The present invention generally relates to document processing systems, and more particularly to a document processing system which can form an open document architecture document.
Documents which are processed in a telematique terminal equipment such as a mixed mode terminal equipment includes open document architecture (ODA) documents prescribed under CCITT Recommendation T.410 Series, processable mode documents prescribed under CCITT Recommendation T.502, mixed mode documents prescribed under CCITT Recommendation T.501 and the like.
The above documents basically have one page made up of one or a plurality of blocks, and character information, raster information or geometric information is arranged in each block. In addition, depending on the document mode, it is possible to provide control information so that two or more blocks can be processed collectively.
In the ODA document, the processable mode document and the mixed mode document, "no modification", "underline", no underline", "italic (character style)", "non-italic (character style)", "bold (character style)" and "no bold (character style)" are prescribed as standard functions for the modification of the graphic character displayed in character block. On the other hand, "variable pitch" and "fixed pitch" are prescribed as non-standard functions for the modification of the graphic character.
However, the following problems exist in the conventional document processing systems. That is, the mixed mode terminal equipment is generally expensive, and needs to be functionally distinguished from a relatively inexpensive Japanese-language word processor and the like. But as described above, in the mixed mode document which is formed by the mixed mode terminal equipment, there is no function of modifying the character such as providing a half-tone screen which is possible in the general Japanese-language word processor. For this reason, the lack of such modification function may delay the spread of the mixed mode terminal equipment which is otherwise extremely convenient and useful.